Forgotten Past, A New Future
by BlueFrost
Summary: This is a UsagiGoku fic. What happens when Usagi loses her memory and wakes up in the middle of a forest? How did she get there and why? (Status: Ch. 11!) R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or and of it's characters, I also don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. They all belong to their respected creators...I do however own any made-up characters.

Author's Notes: I'm not sure what direction this fic is going, so please read and review, and give me some ideas. Thanks! ^_^

Forgotten Past, A New Future 

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 1

Everything was black. Pitch black, not a sound could be heard, '_Where am I?'_ A frightened Usagi thought to herself. One minute she was...what had she been doing? All she could remember were screams of pain, everything before and after that was black. '_At least I can remember my name.'_ Usagi thought dryly. _'Why is everything so black and silent? If I can remember sounds, I should be able to hear.' _Yet not a sound could be heard.

Thinking for a moment, instantly she felt stupid. Very stupid, opening her eyes, she saw that it was night outside, and she was in the middle of a forest. '_A big forest.' _Another thing she discovered was that she was looking up at the sky, but something was very odd about the sky, as if something was missing. The stars were brilliant and so beautiful it took her breath away, but she felt a tugging at her heart. A memory forgotten tugged at her mind, and she tried desperately to remember. The memory eluded her and she gave up. 

Sitting up, there were no noises of the forest like she had expected, but she could see something in the distance. Light through the trees, getting up and following the light was her best chance of survival. '_I can't be too picky, I can take care of myself...I hope.'_ Swallowing she forced herself to stand, and winced in pain. The pain was something new, she couldn't figure out why she hurt so. If she thought standing was painful, walking was a whole new experience, fresh pain washed over her, and she almost collapsed. '_I'm not going to give up!'_

A slow and steady breeze blew against her, and she closed her eyes and soaked up the feeling of the cool air on her face. She didn't feel so alone anymore, the leave on the trees rustled and the grass swooshed. After the breeze had disappeared, she braced herself for more pain and started walking towards the light. Intent on making it all the way there without collapsing or blacking out.

*Son House*

Goku sat in the kitchen, cradling his infant son Gohan, and gazing at the picture of his dead wife Chichi. She had passed on to the next dimension almost a year ago, and still mourned her passing. Taking care of his son was harder than he thought it would be, Gohan needed all his attention and love. He looked down at Gohan's sleeping form, '_Chichi would have loved being a mother. She would have loved you so much Gohan.' _His last conversation with his wife came to his mind.

*Flashback*

_After twenty grueling hours of labor, Chichi Son gave birth to her son. 'No, not just my son, mine and Goku's.' she smiled. The hospital room door smashed into the wall, and an excited Goku came running in. Obviously unable to contain his relief that his wife was okay. The medical team in charge of the labor backed away and gave the strong man space. The doctor however, knowing the couple didn't have long, ushered everyone out of the room._

Goku saw every one of them leave the hospital room and knew something wasn't right. "Goku, come and meet our son." She held up the small bundle of joy, the baby started crying and Goku started to panick.

He had a puzzled look on his face, his eyebrows came together and then he looked at her with such innocence. "Chichi, is something wrong with him? Why is he crying like that?"

Chuckling at him, she calmly explained why their son was crying and asked, "What should we name him?"

"Why not Gohan? I think it suites the little guy, doesn't it?" He carefully took a hold of his son's small hand. "He's so small."

"I agree Goku (AN: wow...you know what they say, there is a first for everything right.), Gohan is a strong name for our son." She held Gohan out to Goku, "Take him, he's your son too." 

"What if I drop him? Won't that hurt him?" Taking the small boy in his hands and holding Gohan close to his body. He was so caught up in the moment, he almost didn't see how Chichi was breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" his voice soft and gentle.

Smiling, she had to tell him. It was so hard for her, she didn't want to die and leave them both alone. Death was beating her and there was no way she could stop him. "Goku, listen to me." Looking down at her hands and noticed how they shook, then straight into his eyes. "I want you to promise me you'll move on. Don't mourn me for so long when I pass into the next world. I love you and I know you love me, but it's my time to go."

This didn't sit well with him, she couldn't die on him, she just couldn't. "Chichi, what are you talking about? You aren't going anywhere, you have to help me take care of Gohan."

She smiled at him, the doctor walked into the room, his clipboard in front of him and he was shaking his head. "Mr. and Mrs. Son, I have some terrible news to share with you." He paused and took a deep breath and continued, "Due to some difficulties during the birth...Mrs. Son...I...ahhh..."

Chichi shook her head and held up her hand, "I know doctor, and I'm telling my husband now."

"But you must understand, there is nothing we can..."

"I know and accept what will happen doctor." She fell against the bed and dry heaved. "Goku, take care of Gohan, make sure he is schooled. Love again." With those last words, she passed on.

*End Flashback*

"Why did you leave me Chichi?" Goku whispered to himself, but was brought back to reality when he heard a noise outside. A scraping against wood, no, a knock. '_Who could that be in the middle of the night?'_ Holding Gohan, he walked to the front door and opened it. The sight took his breath away.

Standing there, a girl, her long golden hair up in two funny pigtails on the side of her head, one falling out and the other lopsided. Her blue skirt and white shirt was torn, and she wore no shoes. Her arms and legs were bruised and purple, if she would have smiled, it would have been been beautiful. But her bottom lip was swollen and split. He looked into her eyes, and was going to ask her what she was doing here, but the look in her eyes was unmistakable. He had felt that way many times after a fight, but there was something in her blue eyes that was new to him. 

The man looked at her, '_No, not a man. A man is someone who has lived many years, and he doesn't look that much older than me. Please, help me.' _Those were her last thoughts before the strength left her legs and she collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or and of it's characters, I also don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. They all belong to their respected creators...I do however own any characters I created.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews!!! I was so surprised and everything at the positive comments I received. . .I'm so serious!!! I was like AAAAAHHHHH. . .right after I read the reviews, I found out that my cousin is getting married late Feb. early March!!! Everything good all in one day *shakes head*. Thanks for all the reviews everyone and the advice ;).

Forgotten Past, A New Future

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 2

Goku watched as she fell to the floor unconscious, and wasn't sure what to do at first. He held Gohan in one arm and with the other he bent down and easily lifted her around her waist. Successfully closing the door with his foot, then made his way up the stairs. This girl needed help and he wasn't going to turn his back on someone in need. '_What am I going to do with her though? Where am I going to put her?'_ He thought as he carried her upstairs and into Gohan's room, where he put his sleeping son in the crib carefully so he didn't wake. With his other arm free, he lifted the girl into his arms and blushed. He had no idea where to put her, not wanting to wake up Gohan, he slipped out of the room into the hall, not bothering to close the door.

After much thought, he decided to put her in his room and he'd sleep on the couch. Walking into his room, he noticed how messy it was, clothes everywhere and the bed not made. He set the girl on the floor and started cleaning, which didn't take him long, he put her on the bed. As he was leaving he remembered her wounds, deciding to check her arms, he was astonished to see that her arms didn't have a scratch on them. Curious, he looked at her legs (AN: And not in a sick way...perverts.) and found that all the wounds were gone, the same with her face. '_She's beautiful.'_ His heart fluttered, and he quickly felt a little guilty. She had healed so quickly, it was incredible. He draped the blanket over her and tucked her in, as he left he turned out the lights and closed the door.

*Dream Sequence*

_A bed with a star and moon blanket covering it had a small black cat sitting on it, with a cresent moon in its forehead. Usagi was panting and very surprised to see it, the window was open and the wind outside was making the curtains fly all over the place. "Hi kitty, are you alright? Did you get away from those mean boys from this morning?" Usagi asked as she closed the window, not expecting an answer from the black cat. _

"Actually, you're the one I've been looking for." The cat replied, causing Usagi's eyes to widen with surprise and fell over. Clutching her sling pack in front of her as a sheild.

"D-d-did you just t-t-talk kitty?" Usagi shook her head, "I must have been imaging things. Cats don't talk."

"Well this cat does." The cat replied in an authoritive voice, "My name is Luna and I've been looking for you. You're the one who will protect the moon princess. It's you're destiny." Luna's voice seemed to echo a million times over in Usagi's mind. 

Destiny. . .destiny. . .destiny. . .destiny. . .

Holding her head she screamed, "NO! I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT IT!"

*End Dream Sequence*

"NO!" 

Goku bolted upright from his back on the couch at the sound. '_What was that?_' He listened more closely, and heard wimpering coming from his room. Suddenly there was an extremely powerful ki coming from his room. But that was impossible wasn't it? The girl was in there and nobody else. Worried that something was wrong, he ran up the stairs as fast as he could and opened the door quietly.

Usagi had thrown the covers off of herself and was standing staring at him. Her eyes unseeing and bewildered. "It's all your fault Mamoru! Look at these bruises!" She ripped her sleeve off and stared at her unmarked arm. 

Not knowing what to do, he grabbed her upper arms and lifted her off the ground. "I don't want to hurt you, but you need to calm down." He waited until she stopped struggling and set her down on the bed, pulling the blanket back over her body. "Are you okay now?"

He felt her forehead. "She's burning up." He thought aloud. "What do I do?" His first thought was to go to the woman who had helped him so much this past year with his son. He decided against it, '_I can do this, all I have to do is stay calm and oh my. . .she's hot! Water, that's it. . .a damp cloth or. . .uhhh. . .something yeah. I'll just get something to yeah. . ._' 

*Dream Sequence*

_It was a stormy day, lightning and thundering, she hated it. Lightning scared her, and it wasn't always just part of nature, she felt that. But what really caught her attention was what was happening in front of her._

_"Grow up Usagi! You'll never amount to anything if you don't stop crying all the time and wimping out!" A face-less young woman with raven hair yelled at a small blond with a familiar hairstyle, and blue and white school uniform with a red bow on the front. They were standing in front of a temple and the steps seemed endless._

'That's me!' Usagi said as she watched the face-less woman yell at herself. 'How is that possible? What's going on?' Usagi watched in a trance as two more face-less women walk up to herself and the raven haired face-less woman. She watched them yelling at each other, and finally, she watched herself run from them. The scene in front of her felt painful and already she wanted to forget what wasn't real.

Everything faded and went black, when she could see again, everything around her was destroyed. Buildings in ruins, the roads torn up everywhere, the sidewalk didn't exist, and it was cold and grey. Grey. . .'what's going on?' she thought to herself. 'This looks familiar. . .what's wrong with my hand?' She looked down and screamed.

*End Dream Sequence*

"NO!!! I won't relive it again! Not again!"

Goku came running up the stairs once again, only this time he was equiped with any kind of medical thing he could find in his house. From band-aids to cough medicine, and some things he didn't even know what they were. Some how, in his search for a wet rag, he picked up everything and forgot it. So he, quickly ran into the bathroom and found a clean one, wet it with warm water and applied it to the girl's forehead. 

Relieved as soon as she calmed down and finally slipped into a sleepless dream, he decided to stay in the room and watch her. When, Gohan started crying, groaning Goku made his way to his son's room. '_Why didn't he wake up earlier?'_

*Next Morning*

Usagi slowly woke up, the birds making so much noise she wanted to strangle them. She had a huge headache and every noise and movement quadrupled the pain in her head. '_What happened last night? Where am I?_' The image of a man with black hair and eyes flashed in her memorn, and a. . .a baby? '_I must be sick._' "I'll be up in a minute mom." '_Where did that come from?_' 

The room she was in was a little messy, not as messy as her. . .her what? Did she even have a room? The window was small and all she could see were trees, the sunlight was so bright it hurt her eyes to look outside. Sitting up, a hand forced her back down. "You're not ready to get out of bed yet." It was a female voice said to her in a calm voice. "Who are you by the way? I've never seen you around here before, but then again, there aren't many people who live out here."

"Who are you?" Usagi asked, her vision blurring again, and knowing what was going to happen next. Trying to lift her head, she got a glimpse of blue/green eyes and green hair (total give away right), once again. She was dead to the world, only this time, she had no dreams.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeah I know. . .one of THOSE endings right. I was short on time ok. . .take a junk of my leg...thanks for the pointers bye the way from one of my reviewer's. I see that Goku couldn't possible manage to keep Gohan alive for a whole year without a woman's assistance ;). I love reviews. . .hehehe. . .what positive reviews do for an author. *stares dreamily into space* Talk about motivation. I know this is kind of. . .well okay, I know this is short. Please don't kill me. . .*hides beind a character* I'll have this. . .aaaahhh. . .this. . .ahhhh. . .big. . . turtle-like thing with claws. . .aaahhh. . .protect me...yeah......uhhh......don't ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: In the first two chapters.

Author's Notes: What's you've all been waiting for, the third chapter. I loved your reviews, and yeah. Hehehe, I'm think of a few more fanfics, I just have to start writing them. *sighs* Anyway, on to the story.

Forgotten Past, A New Future

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 3

*Three hours later*

Usagi had been confined to the bed for the past three hours and she knew she was fit to walk around and do something. Anything, she was slowly being driven insane. There was a forceful woman who went by the name of Bulma who had green hair and wouldn't let her out of bed, and a guy around her age who was outside training or something. Well, she had had enough of it, she needed to stretch her legs, and there was a baby crying in the room down the hall. . .baby? What was a baby doing here? Sighing to herself, she opened the door quietly and looked up and down the hall. '_I don't want that woman ordering me back to bed._'

Then tiptoed down the hall to the baby's room and opened the door. The little tike was standing in the crib and crying like crazy. He had raven black hair and black eyes, '_he's definetly going to break hearts when he's older._' Usagi thought to herself and smiled. "Hey little guy, you want me to pick you up?" At the sound of her voice, Gohan stopped crying and held up his arms. A sure sign he wanted her to pick him up.

Sucking his thumb, he snuggled in her embrace and grabbed a hold of her shirt. "Let's go for a walk huh?" Not expecting him to answer, she peeked around the door, up and down the hall, then made her way around the house. Looking for the door, '_I need some fresh air._' She thought as she held Gohan. She felt attached to the little boy and loved him instantly (AN: who doesn't love babies. . .they're sooo cute. Anyway, back to the fic.)

For some reason, Usagi wasn't in the least phased when she woke up earlier. It wasn't that the woman Bulma annoyed her, she just needed to get up. She hadn't seen the woman since she had said she was go make her something to eat. That was fifteen minutes ago, and just enough time to stretch her legs and look out the window. '_What am I doing here? Where is here. I feel like I've been asleep for ages!_'

The door was in her sights and she could see Bulma in the kitchen. Reading the back of a box and wearing an apron. '_Kid, just don't make any noise._' As if he had heard her request, Gohan didn't make a sound, and Usagi walked out the door with ease.

*Else Where*

'_I wonder if the girl is okay._' Goku thought as he sat down on the ground after a full five hours of training. He remembered how she had looked when he had opened the door, and the sickening sound her body made as she made contact with the floor. '_That girl has been through much. The way she screamed in her dreams tells me as much._'

He sat there and thought a bit longer, and decided he'd check up on his son's ki. Standing up, he called nimbus, Gohan's ki wasn't anywhere in the house. As he got closer, he could see Bulma standing outside looking up at him with terror on her face. "Where's Gohan?" He shouted as he got closer.

"I don't know! The girl is gone too, I think she took him!" Bulma shouted up at him and watched as he went in search of his son, and the girl who had taken Gohan. '_Bad move sister. Very bad move._' She went back in the house and waited for Goku to bring back his son.

*Field Nearby*

"So, you're name is Gohan huh?" Usagi asked the baby and watched him smell a flower. She didn't expect him to answer her, she just felt the need to talk. "I remember Bulma talking to you father when they thought I was asleep. You are a very beautiful little boy." She picked him up and tossed him in the air, he laughed. For the first time since she had waken up, she felt happy and content. This was all she knew, her memories were locked away in her mind, and she didn't really want to remember.

"Gohan," she set him back down on the ground and kneeled down in front of him holding his hands while he stood. "I think we should get back now. What do you think?" He little boy simply giggled with glee and pulled on her braided hair. "Okay then, let's go."

She picked him up and started back on the path. As she walked, she saw a wild rose, and stopped. Something about the rose unsettled her, it tugged on a memory, and a man with short black hair and a smile on his face flashed in her mind. She shook her head and kept walking. She was getting closer to the house and cradled Gohan closer to her body. "Here we are Gohan, home, safe and sound." Smiling down at the little boy, she smiled. Home, she had said, but this wasn't her home. She didn't have a home, whatever happened to her in the past was behind her, and now she was homeless.

"Stay right where you are!" An angry Goku came from the sky on the nimbus cloud right in front of Usagi. His glare filled with anger and he towered over her small form, but she didn't cower or take a step back.

"Don't you yell at me!" She shouted right back at him, all the while Gohan didn't make a sound. "It's not like I was kidnapping your kid or anything, I needed the company and wanted to go for a walk! I was RIGHT over there!" She pointed in the direction they had just finished walking from. "IN THE BLOODY FIELD PLAYING WITH GOHAN!!!"

He stared at her, she had a set of lungs all right, kind of reminded him of Chichi when she yelled like that, yet she wasn't Chichi. What bothered him most was he was attracted to this girl, and he felt that that was wrong. He didn't know what to say, she looked so natural standing in front of him holding Gohan, and Gohan looked content. "You shouldn't have disappeared like that! And with my son!"

Usagi had had enough of him, she ignored his last statement and walked past him and into the house. Bulma had been watching from the kitchen and didn't say a word as Usagi walked up the stairs and into Gohan's room. '_I think they like each other._' She giggled to herself and looked outside, Goku still stood in the same place. Looking at where Usagi had once been, them mumbled something and disappeared into the forest. She shook her head and continued with her task.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That was shorter than I wanted it to be, but I'm pressed for time. Hehehe. . .all those motivating reviews. . .they're great! Anyway, did you like how this chapter turned out? I was kind of surprised myself. I had no idea where I was going, and as soon as I thought about being sick and in the hospital. I was like, that would suck being stuck in bed all day. I'd be freaking out. . .anyway. . .I'm off. Toodles. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Well, here you go. . .two chapters in one update. . .that's a new one for me I think *grins*. Anyway. . .enjoy. . .

Forgotten Past, A New Future

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 4

'_Why the nerve of him, yelling at me like a little girl. Like I wasn't responsible enough to find my way back here and Gohan safe and sound!_' Usagi put Gohan down so he could play and she walked over to the chair by the window and watched him. "You know Gohan, it's not like I wasn't going to bring you back. You have a wonderful home here." She whispered to him and he looked at her with the curiosity of a one year old. She chuckled at his expression, "I suppose you're wondering what I'm talking about little guy." She lifted him up and tossed him in the air, catching him as he came down.

There was a knock on the door and Bulma came in holding a bottle in one hand, and a plate in the other. "Hi again," she said looking at Usagi and handing the plate to her. A variety of lunch meats and crackers were on the plate, Usagi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Don't ask." Then turned her gaze back on Gohan, waving the bottle in front of his face. "Are you hungry Gohan? You haven't eaten since this morning, I'm sure you're hungry."

Scooping Gohan up in her arms, he started crying. Bulma looked down at him puzzled, he had never cried like this before. "Hey Gohan, what's wrong? You're not feeling sick are you?" Worried, she put her hand on his cheek, "No, you're not warm. I don't understand this, he won't take his bottle, and I've never seen him this fussy before."

"Here, let me try." Usagi took the bottle and motioned Bulma to give her Gohan.

"What makes you think he'll calm down for you? I've known him his whole life, and he doesn't take to strangers well." Seeing the persistence in Usagi's face, she handed over Gohan. Fully expecting him to throw a huge fit and cry, she closed her eyes and had a smirk on her face. Five minutes of waiting and she finally opened her eyes to Usagi pacing, a smile on her face, and a sleeping Gohan in her arms. "Who are you?"

Not taking her eyes away from Gohan, she walked over to the chair and sat down. "My name is Usagi, I don't remember anything of my past except my name. Sometimes I see faces, and I have dreams." Her face went dark with emotion, "But when I wake up, I forget what they were about, but the feelings left over from them are still with me.

"I don't know how or why I am here, but I'm not sure I want to remember anything from my past." Her voice was a whisper and she cuddled Gohan closer to her body. "I'm very grateful to you for bringing me into your home and. . ." she thought about what she was going to say next. ". . .and letting me watch your son."

"HE'S NOT MINE!" Bulma exploded without thinking, her mouth wide open. Gohan's eyes shot open and was about to start wailing but Usagi looked down at him and lifted him so he was laying against her shoulder. Her voice seemed to calm him and soon he was asleep again. "How did you do that?"

"He's not yours?" Usagi asked, ignoring Bulma's questions. Bulma started laughing and covered her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"No, and I don't live here either. I live in Tokyo, I come here every day to help Goku raise Gohan. I first started after his wife, Chichi died in child birth. She was a close friend of mine, and helping Goku take care of her son is the least I can do in her memory." Tears started falling down her cheeks, "I'm sure that Goku can manage on his own now, but I think he lets me come. Goku and I go back a long time, and we're great friends, I don't think he minds the extra help." She wiped her tears away and looked at Usagi, straight in the eyes. "He took you in last night, and called me this morning. So I came over and well, here I am."

"I remember."

"How could you, Goku said that you had a fever last night and you were screaming to high heaven." Bulma explained, "You must have had some nightmares because Goku was exhausted when I got here."

"I remember coming here last night, and. . ." her eyes narrowed in deep thought, her eyebrows coming together. ". . .I remember knocking on the door and it opening. Then I blacked out and woke up this morning with a terrible headache."

"Another reason he called me, you needed clothes and I wouldn't exactly call Goku the kind of guy to take advantage of a girl. He's very honorable and even though he's grown up a great deal since I've known him. He'll always be honest to a fault and have a naivety about him, but he'll grow up. I'm sure of it, he's already changed so much. He still grieves, to tell you the truth, I think he's afraid of you." Bulma mused, and smiled to herself at her discovery.

"A-a-afraid of me?" Usagi asked, here eyes wide with confusion, "I don't understand. Why?"

"Goku holds a great deal of sadness inside him, he lost his wife and gained a son. All in one day, he had joy and devastation."

"I understand, I lost someone I loved very much." The words came from her mouth and Bulma looked at her with confusion.

"I thought you didn't remember anything from your past."

"I-I don't, I don't even know why I said that. Why is he afraid of me?" Usagi asked again, but Bulma ignored her, giving her only a smile.

"Are you going to stay here? I think it's time that I stop coming here, I can't pamper Goku his whole life, and I'm not Gohan's mother. Will you stay?" Bulma questioned Usagi.

"I don't know if I'm welcome here, I just yelled at Goku, I'm not sure he'd want me to stay. If he won't let me stay, I have nowhere to go. This is the only place I know, I'd be lost if I left." Usagi whispered to Bulma, here eyes having a faraway look in them.

"I don't think he'll mind, and if he doesn't want you to stay, you can stay with me. My father owns a huge corporation and I own half of it. When he's gone, I'll have everything, but I'm not worried about that. My father still has many years left in his life, but you can stay with me." Bulma smiled at Usagi, trying not to see the look in her eyes. "I've decided that we're going to be great friends, but I'm not sure if you know this. How old are you?"

"I'm not sure, I think I'm. . ." Usagi took her time trying to remember, "I think I'm seventeen. Yes, now I remember, my birthday is June 30th and. . .I can't remember anything more." Her voice didn't hold the disappointment Bulma thought would be there.

"Really? You're not that much younger than Goku. Goku is around nineteen, I'm not even sure he's that old."

"Isn't he a little young to be married and have a son?"

"Chichi and Goku knew each other since they were children, it was only natural that they got married and had children. They were sixteen when they got married, and Chichi was so happy." Bulma sighed at the memory, "That's all in the past, and Goku knows that, he has to move on."

Usagi didn't reply, she hugged Gohan and decided to put him in the crib. "I'm hungry," She looked dissastifyingly at the plate of meats and crackers.

"I know what you mean, but I can't cook. Goku isn't much better, all he knows how to cook is fish, and I don't know why he never gets sick of eating it every night." Bulma made a face at the thought of fish. "Unless you know how to cook, that's what we'll be eating tonight... fish. Bleh!"

"I don't know if I can cook, but I'll never know if I don't try." A smile radiated from Usagi's face and she headed toward the door. "Come on, you can sit and talk and I'll try my hand at cooking. Let's just keep the door open in case Gohan wakes up."

"Okay." Bulma followed Usagi down the stairs and into the kitchen.

*Outside*

'_What does it mean?_' Goku asked himself as he jogged his usual path in the forest. Five times around the mountain and three times through the forest and down the northern slope. '_Why am I attracted to her? I don't even know her, or her name, how can I even consider being attracted to her._' He was angry at himself for feeling what he felt. '_Why? I know why, it's the way she looked at Gohan earlier today. Before I yelled at her to stop, and the way she didn't back down when I was standing over her. How she yelled right back at me and how Gohan hadn't made a sound._' He shook the memory out of his mind and ran faster.

The whole time he thought of the girl holding her son like her own, and looking so natural. She had been wearing something Bulma had brought over, blue jeans and a tee shirt. Knowing Bulma, she probably brought a capsule wardrobe and picked something out for the girl. How old was the girl anyway, and what was her name? He had already decided to insist that the girl stay. He some how knew she had nowhere to go, '_I could be making the biggest mistake by letter her stay. What do I have to risk anyway?_' Sighing, he picked up his pace and thought of other things.

*Above the Earth, on another plane*

A woman with jet black hair and black eyes watched as a boy with black hair and eyes ran and trained. It had been a year since she had departed from the land of the living and was in the in-between place. Something was holding her back, and she knew what it was. . .Goku. "You have so much more to lose than you think Goku. Where have you went? The carefree happy Goku I married and grew up loving?" Chichi sighed, "I want you to move on Goku, and I think this girl will do nicely. She already loves our son like her own, and Bulma approves of her, she won't be lonely. There is something about this girl though, something off that even I don't know, and I've been dead for a year."

A figure in a white robe with writing came up behind her. "Chichi, you'll have to do something, it's time you moved on from this place." the figure shuddered.

"Hai Kami, I know, but I have one last task to perform before I leave. I trust you know what I'm talking about." Chichi didn't turn around at the earth guardian's voice, but continued to stare at her living husband with love and concern. "He has to move on, I'm not coming back, and I like this one. She'll take good care of him and Gohan."

The earth guardian smiled at the woman's back, he knew that this woman was as stubborn as anyone he had ever met. She stayed behind while others had passed through this plane without a problem. He had been here many times, expecting to see her here, and enjoyed trying to get her to leave and move on. Each time, she refused and stayed, telling him it wasn't time for her to move on yet. He turned from her and was leaving when he heard.

"I'll be leaving soon Kami, be ready for me." He was gone, leaving her standing and watching.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Here I am, sitting at home and I couldn't get online yesterday!!! The stupid phone wouldn't work!!! I'm so serious, anyway, I read your reviews, so I'm posting two chapters instead of one, I really got into this one yesterday. Anyway, it's 9:19 pm, and I'm already tired. I think I bombed my chemistry quiz *rolls eyes*. I was falling asleep in class. . .my teacher has one of those monotonous voices that just puts people to sleep. He was asking for it, I swear *holds up right hand*. . .anyway. . .I need some sleep. Tell me what you think about the whole Kami visiting Chichi thing? I thought it'd kind of be a twist *shrugs shoulders* that's what I thought anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I know y'all have missed me haven't you? You haven't? :*(...No I'm joking, well, I'm back with a new chapter. It's taken me forever to write it and now that I have something that works, I can actually update. (Mutters about a previous computer that ate her disk) Anyway, this is what you've been waiting for. Enjoy ^_^!

Forgotten Past, A New Future

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 5

Gohan cried unmercifully, wanting to be held by Usagi and instead being in Bulma's arms while Usagi shuffled through the kitchen. Opening the cabinets and the fridge, "Here, I'll take him and tell you how to cook." Without waiting for Bulma to reply, Usagi swept Gohan from the blue/green haired woman's arms.

"I'm not sure how this will work, but I'm up for anything new. Well, what do I do first?" Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and she stood there with her hands on her hips. "I don't know where to start, or what to make. Have any suggestions?"

Shifting a quiet Gohan in her arms, Usagi gestured to the fridge, "You could start by opening the fridge and taking out carrots, green peppers, and celery. An union wouldn't hurt either, I'll find the potatoes. Just a minute, I'll be right back." She ran upstairs with Gohan, straight into his room.

She looked at him, "Let's get you cleaned up hmm?" she changed his diaper and looked for one of those things that would let her carry Gohan on her back. Rummaging through a closet, she found just what she was looking for, "Let's see how this works huh?" She put him in the contraption and then onto her back. "Nope, I don't think this will work this way, let's see, if I move it so you're in front of me. . ." Her voice drifted off and took off the baby carrier so that it was Gohan was in front of her. "Yes, this definitely works, much better for you and me."

Gohan looked up at her with a smile on his face, then giggled, managing to drool on his shirt and hers. She smiled at him, a vision of a little girl with pink hair crossed her mind. Shaking her head, she brushed the vision off as if it disturbed her, "Let's go back downstairs. I'm sure Bulma needs help."

*Tokyo that night*

"Where is she?" A raven haired girl with worried violet eyes asked frantically. "I can't pick up her essence anywhere!" 

"Keep looking, were not giving up that easily Mars." a voice came from Mars's watch, "We'll find her. We have to."

Looking down at her watch, Mars looked into the tired and equally blue eyes of a blond. "I'm worried about her Venus, one minute we were at the temple and the next everything was black and she was gone." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a girl dressed in a green uniform.

"We must rest, Mercury agrees with me, and so does Venus. We can't find her if we're all run down. You're not the only one who is worrying." 

Mars turned to the warrior with a blue uniform on an a visor across her face, "Do you really agree with Jupiter Mercury? If you think that's what best, we'll rest and look for her again." Mars looked from one to the other, almost not seeing Venus walk up behind the two.

"As leader of the Senshi, I decide that we'll rest for one day and continue our search. We must find her, de-transform." Venus's voice was soft and demanding as they all followed her orders and de-transformed into their civilian clothes.

"Minako, did you feel anything when she disappeared?" the blue haired girl who was once the blue warrior asked. "I picked up several energies, but none that could have been related to her disappearance."

"No, I didn't Ami, I couldn't have. I wasn't conscious." Minako, the warrior who had been Venus replied.

"So was I." 

"You too Makoto? It must be connected somehow." the raven haired girl spoke with worry. "Come back to the temple and stay for the day, grandpa won't disturb us." She turned and started back to the temple, the other followed behind her. None of them saying a word until they were almost asleep.

"What about Chibiusa?" Rei sat up straight, "If Usagi is gone, then what about Chibiusa? We have to check on her, I'll call Usagi's house." She frantically looked for the phone.

"Right, I'll go over to Mamoru's apartment, he should know what's going on. I can't believe we didn't think of this before." Minako got off the floor and as quickly as she could, got into her clothes.

"I'll come with you Mina," Makoto volunteered herself, feeling that something wasn't quite right. Thinking that since something had happened to Usagi, Mamoru would have been the first to know. She found that very peculiar, but said nothing.

"I'll stay right where I am, just in case you know." Ami told them from the floor, helping Rei search for the phone.

*Son House*

"This is great Bulma, did you cook this?" Goku was shoveling the stir-fry and rice into his mouth. "I didn't know you could cook."

Apparently used to his eating habits she replied, "Actually, I did what Usagi told me to do, so technically we both cooked." She looked at Usagi, who had a look on her face, that told Bulma that she was disgusted.

Without so much as a thank you, Usagi frowned at Goku, "Don't you have any table manners to speak of? Can you even taste you're food? Good Kami! I'm surprised you haven't choked yet, I'm sorry to be so rude Bulma, but I'm going to put Gohan to bed and then I'm going to bed myself. I've lost my appetite." She looked apologetically at Bulma and gracefully stood up and took Gohan out of his chair. Making a detour into the kitchen to clean Gohan up a bit, then stomped upstairs.

Goku had stopped what he had been doing, which was stuffing his face, and turned to Bulma, "What's wrong with her?"

"Duh stupid, she appalled at you're table manners. Which isn't surprising, since you don't have any as she pointed out. It wouldn't hurt you to learn a few, like chewing you're food and not eating so fast that you splatter you're food all over everyone." She stood up and brought the dirty dishes into the kitchen. Leaving Goku to think on what he had been told.

"Hey!" Goku followed Bulma into the kitchen, carrying the rest of the dishes and his food into the kitchen and sat down in front of the counter. "Teach me."

Stunned, Bulma kept her back to him, a small smile on her face, that quickly disappeared. "Why? You've never listened to me before, well, correctly anyway."

"Because I don't want her offended, and it's good to have them right? That way people won't get mad at me or be grossed out right?" Goku said, his eyes wide, knowing that Bulma would give in if he was persistent. "I don't want to be a bad influence on Gohan either, he should look up to me, not learn bad habits from me."

Sighing, Bulma gave in, "Alright, I'll teach you table etiquette, but you have to try hard to learn them and promise to always use them."

Goku didn't notice the smile that was on her face and quickly started scarfing the food that was left in his bowl, Bulma took a swing at his head with her hand. He stopped and rubbed the back of his head, "Waft waf gack *swallow* for Bulma?"

"Lesson number one, don't speak with you're mouth full."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, how was that? I don't believe that was a cliffhanger because yeah...it just wasn't. Anyway, any comments? I'm waiting...so yeah...please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I'm back! and I have a new sudden, refreshing flow of inspiration! Sorry to all you who have been waiting for me to update, which is yeah, forever and ever and ever. Well, this is for all you who have waited so long for me to update. Hopefully none of you have forgotten me! ^_^, though I wouldn't yet blame you, but ANYway, on to the fic *dun dun duuun*.

Forgotten Past, A New Future

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 6

Goku instantly stopped talking and swallowed his food, "Okay, do talking with food in my mouth is a bad thing. Why?" He looked up at her.

'_He can't be serious._' A grim look on her face, and the clearness in his eyes told her he was serious. '_This is going to be a very long night._' Sighing, she stood next to the chair next to him.

Goku stared at her, waiting for her to sit down. Two minutes later, she was still standing, tapping her foot, sending a signal to his brain. Not happy, was the message he received. "Are you waiting for something Bulma?"

Keeping her temper in check, "You could say that." She sighed, "Looks like we'll have to start all over. Okay, lesson one..."

"I thought not talking with food in my mouth was lesson one." He said, confused that she was starting all over again.

"We're starting over, remember?"

"Well, yes, I remember that, but does that mean I can talk with food in my mouth again? Am I suppose to forget you told me not to do that?"

Unable to control herself, she hit him upside the head. "Sorry Goku, that was a reflex, and no, never talk when you have food in your mouth. It's disgusting." He rubbed the back of his head, and she continued. "Now, I'm standing here because you're suppose to pull out the chair for me. Men always do it for women because it's polite."

Figuring that's what she wanted, he did just that, and sat back down. "Stay standing, always wait until the woman is sitting before you sit." She sat, "Now you may sit." She put more food in front of him, along with the required utensils, "You do know how to use these right?"

"Sure, but it's slower when I do. Then there are all these forks, a pain in the ass if you ask me." He picked up the salad fork. "Hey, I do know a little about table manners, Chichi taught me a few. I forgot most of them though."

Usually whenever they brought up Chichi, he went into a state of silence, but this time he didn't. It was as if, he was finally done mourning and back to his old happy self.

*Above the Earth on another plane*

"That a way Goku." Chichi cheered from her cloud.

*Back in the Son house, three hours later*

'_He almost has everything down pat, I'm surprised. Chichi would be so proud of him._' She stood and walked around the table, Goku stood and waited for instructions.

"Example, let's pretend that Usagi walked into the room. What do you do?" She felt she could use a hot bath and chocolate.

"I stand, and pull out a chair for her. Then wait until she sits before I sit, then I use the utensil things. I don't put my elbows on the table, eat with my mouth open, don't scarf my food, and most important don't talk with food in my mouth." He felt he was forgetting something, as he went over everything in his head, "And when we're all finished, I pull her chair, but I only do the whole chair thing if we were eating out. It would be too formal for just at home."

Bulma gave him a million watt smile, "You've got it Goku, after three hours of this, you've finally got it." Grinning, "Now, help me clean up. It's a mess in here." She turned to the sink, bringing plates and glasses. "Goku?" Turning around to find no one, "Typical." she grumbled and started washing the dishes.

Usagi walked back and forth across Gohan's room with the little tyke in her arms, gently rubbing his back and making soft sh sounds. As she walked, she talked to him between the soft sh sounds. "You know Gohan, you remind me of another small child, but I can't remember who she was. You are such a sweet baby." She paced up and down the room, not knowing she was being observed by the baby's father. Certain he was asleep, she walked over to his crib and gently laid him down. "Sleep peacefully little one, the dangers of the night will not come near you."

Smiling, she backed her way out of the room, and right into Goku, who didn't get away quick enough. "Oh!" She turned, "Oh, it's you." Stepping around him and down the stairs. Turning on the light as she went, he followed. "Why are you following me?"

"It's my house, I'll walk wherever I want." He followed her into the kitchen, then remembered Bulma and a pile of dishes. He quickly exited the room.

"Goku Son, get back in here!" A shout came from the kitchen, the kitchen door opened and a blur shot at him. Latching onto his arm, Bulma dragged him back into the kitchen. Somehow managing to get him in front of the sink, "Start washing, and don't break a single plate." Bulma stood there, wooden spoon in hand and an angry expression on her face.

Usagi, stared at the two with sad amusement. The scene reminded her of something, she wished it did, but nothing. Everything was blank, like a piece of white paper. "Let me give you some advice Goku." She waited for him to look up at her, "Don't pull a fast one. See you in the morning." Her hostility pacified for the moment, as she disappeared behind the kitchen door.

"Thanks." A goofy grin on his face, enough to motivate him to work a little fast and in no time he was finished. "Hey Bulma, it's pretty late, you should stay the night." He turned to face Bulma, expecting a series of excuses that she had to leave, and found her sleeping on the table. Grinning, he picked her up, and set her on the couch in the living room. "Looks like I have the floor." Sighing, he scrounged up a pillow and extra blanket, and fell asleep on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Short for an update, I know. I was expecting something longer, but I'm tired. So, I'll be writing another chapter soon, definitely way sooner than it took me to write this one. Please review, and yeah. Until the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: What can I say, it's taken me a long long while to update this and yeah, I know *sighs*, I said I'd update soon. *sighs* Sorry about taking so long to do this, well, I'm going to make this a long one, even if it takes me all night! Enjoy!

Forgotten Past, A New Future

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 7

"_Let me give you some advice Goku, don't pull a fast one. See you in the morning._" It had been three months since the night she had said that to him. Now, she was a full time member of the Son family. She got along swell with Goku, though she was still sleeping in his room and him still on the couch. Gohan had started talking, and at such an early age! He called her mama, though she smiled and told him no, she wasn't his mama. Goku only smiled, and shook his head.

Today was their 'family' day, where they usually went out on a picnic and spent the whole day talking and playing with Gohan. Bulma stopped by less frequently, she knew Usagi was taking good care of both of them, but she showed up every now and then to visit and check up. Today wasn't one of those days, they picked their usual spot in the field Usagi had first taken Gohan her first day awake. They sat on the blanket, watching Gohan sleep. "He's such an angel."

Goku smiled at the way Usagi looked watching his son, it looked so right, so natural. Suddenly aware of being watched, Usagi sat up straight and looked at Goku. "What?"

"Nothing, you love him?" Goku asked, picking up a plate and putting it in the basket, Usagi followed his action by picking up her plate.

"It's hard not to, Gohan is an angel, awake and asleep." Putting down the plate and as softly as possible, moved a few strands of hair from the sleeping boy's hair. Sometimes when she looked at Gohan, she had flashback like visions of a pink haired girl and other times of four women, all their facial features blank. She couldn't seem to see their faces, mostly she heard their voices. Comforting her, telling her they're there for her, encouraging her to try harder, and sometimes they were fighting. She didn't understand what was going on most of the time. "Goku, did you throw the clothes I was wearing when I knocked on your door?"

He looked up at her surprised, "No, I put them away." He flushed, "I thought you might want them, though they're all torn up, and not wearable."

"I want to see them, I think maybe I'll remember something. So far, the closest I've gotten to my memories are through my dreams and a few flashes here and there." She sighed, and laid down on the blanket, staring up at the clouds. "Sometimes, I can almost remember more than my name and birthday. In my dreams, I'm this klutzy forgetful girl, and the way I am now. I don't see how I could have ever been like that."

Goku frowned, "I see, that doesn't sound like you at all." He looked down at her, an angry look on her face. "What have you seen? Do you still see those girls with no faces, and the little girl with pink hair? No one that looks like you're family?"

She shook her head and sighed, "I only ever see those girls and that little pink haired girl. I have the feeling that those girls were my friends, but the little girl. She doesn't fit, and there was that guy. . .you remember me telling you about him. In my dream, I'm always happy to see him for some reason, but there is something wrong with him. Something is different with him, he isn't my friend. He's more than that, but then he turns into this monster and hurts me.

"There is something wrong about him, I think the little girl is connected with him in some way. I just can't figure it out, maybe seeing my clothes will jog something." She looked up at him, and smiled a weary smile. She had been getting less sleep lately and having more dreams, more like nightmares. Goku had helped her through it, he was always there. Waking her up and telling her everything was okay, that she was safe, that he would take care of her. Lately he seemed to sleep more in the chair next to her than on the couch downstairs.

"Are you sure that's what you want Usagi?" Goku asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"Eh, don't worry about me Goku, I can take care of myself. You know I could take you." She grinned. 

He laughed, "You? A puny girl?" Goku fell to his back and laughed hard, not noticing that Usagi was not laughing, instead, she was sitting up with a 'you're asking for it' look on her face. Looking up at her, he quickly tried to mask his laughter and grin with a frown and cough. "I mean. . ." was as far as he got before he started with a fresh series of laughs.

"You don't think so?" She asked, "You're not even going to let me try?"

He had a sneaking suspicious she was getting at something, he stopped laughing. "You want to fight me?" The question came out with surprise in his voice. She nodded, he shook his head in refusal. "I don't know about that Usagi, do you even know how to fight?"

"I don't know, but how will we know if I don't try right?" She grinned down at him. "Come on Goku, please?" She asked sweetly with a small smile. "What could it hurt?"

He stood still with a frown on his face, "You, it could hurt you. I don't want to hurt you Usagi, you look good in one piece instead of several." He looked down at her and could see he was fighting a losing battle. For the three months he had known her, he had come to recognize that look in her eyes, the look that said she wasn't giving up. Pure stubbornness, and he lost to it every time. Her blue eyes did that sparkly glimmer thing that drove him crazy, and her smile was contagious. He knew he'd give in soon, but he'd drag it as long as he could. This was something he was against, he didn't want to fight her. The thought of her getting hurt made him angry. '_Am I being unfaithful to Chichi? By being attracted to her? For falling in love with her? Letting her get attached to Gohan and raising him?_' Questions like this had been nagging at him from the start.

"Goku, is something wrong?" Usagi asked, getting in his face, "Goku. . ." She waved her hand in front of his face while he spaced out. Getting closer, she looked directly into his eyes, their faces inches apart. She could tell he wasn't there right now, continuing to search his eyes for any sign that he might be coming back soon. 

Goku blinked, then focused on who was in front of him, "Usagi!" He fell on the ground, "What were you doing?" He sounded angry, but she knew better.

"I was checking for signs of intelligent life, you spaced out." She shrugged, "So, are you going to fight me?" She asked as he did a kip and was back on his feet in a snap, she started pacing. "You know I'm not going to give up so you might as well give in."

"No."

His voice startled her, she looked up at him, he was serious. The look on his face told her what she wanted to know, and decided she was going to have to be persistent. They both knew it would only take time before he gave in. "Fine." Switching tactics on him.

Fine wasn't what he was expecting, he was expecting her to nag at him until he gave in. He had been ready for that, but the 'fine' wasn't what he had been thinking. "Good, that's what I thought you were going to say." He sat back down on the blanket, his hands folded behind his head as he closed his eyes. Gohan right next to him on his right, "Wake me up in a few okay Usagi?"

Usagi snorted, "Whatever Goku." She laid down on the other side of Gohan, getting as close as possible to the little boy, to keep him warm. Sleepily, she yawned, stretched, and rolled to her side, facing Goku. Who was already on his way to sleep, smiling to herself, she closed her eyes and slipped into dreamland.

*Same day in Tokyo*

They were all gathered at Rei's temple, Ami, Minako, and Makoto. Sitting around the table, their tea and cookies in front of them. The past three months of searching for Usagi and not finding her had worn heavily on their minds. Everyone was searching, Mamoru, Chibiusa, and none of them had discovered anything new regarding Usagi's disappearance. Usagi's parents didn't know her, it was as if she hadn't existed. It was odd, and unexplainable. Someone didn't just disappear into thin air the way she had, there must be some force at work.

"Makoto, is there any word from Michiru and Haruka?" Rei asked the tall brown haired girl, as she took a sip of her tea, then pulled her hair back into a low pony tail.

"They're doing their best, they can't seem to pick up anything. Michiru even tried her mirror and still nothing. They can't seem to get a hold of Setsuna, but she probably wouldn't be able to help us anyway. The way the timeline has everything set up, if she helped us it would interfere with time itself." Makoto sighed, knowing why she had been chosen to contact the outers, "Hotaru can't concentrate on anything as it is, she'll be staying with me for a while anyway. Visiting you know."

"Really Makoto?" Minako asked, her hair pulled back in a french braid. "It'll be good to have her visiting for a while, after her father passed away the way he did. I hope she's done grieving him."

"She's worried just as much as the rest of us are." Makoto commented, "Haruka told me Hotaru was ready to go out and search for Usagi herself." She chuckled, "She has some spirit."

They all looked to Ami, who hadn't said a word the whole time. "I think I might have found something, it's strange, I've done this time and time again and nothing. No wait, never mind, it's a glitch." The girls had risen and were standing behind her, looking over her shoulder at the computer in front of her. "Dammit!" Ami yelled, picking up her tea cup and taking a drink.

Rei lifted a raven eyebrow, "That was unusual." She muttered, a small grin on her face. "Where could she have gone? I think we might be looking too hard."

"You might be right Rei, but we can't give up." Ami took off her glasses and rubbed her temples. "We have to find her, we can't just give up. That's not the way we work."

"Ami's right, Sailor Scouts never give up." Minako stood, hand in a fist and a determined look in her eyes. She looked around, they all clearly understood why she was the leader.

Makoto grinned her fighter's grin and thrust a fist into the air, "That's right Minako!" She exclaimed, "We never give up."

Rei and Ami smiled, agreeing with them. Their confidence re-energized, they started their search with a new strength. Instead of thinking she was lost to them forever, they looked to the day they would find her. What a miraculous day that would be, they all had hope for the future, and something inside them said she'd be apart of it.

*Back to the Sons*

Usagi breathed deeply as she slept, unaware that perspiration was forming on her forehead. "Leave me alone, I don't want it." whispering fiercely in her sleep, as she shook her head side to side.

*Dream*

_Usagi looked around, she was standing next to a girl with short red hair. They were leaning on the fence of a graveyard, the sky a red gold from the setting sun and the breeze compliment of the oncoming storm. 'I'm dreaming again.' She sighed._

"What's wrong Usagi?" the girl asked, smiling.

"I'm fine Naru." The name came out of her mouth, 'I know this girl's name!' Usagi rejoiced inside, finally, a key to her past. "Naru, do you believe in destiny?"

The girl smiled, "Usagi, I believe we make our own future, nothing is stone, our future is forever changing. Like Nephrite, he was on evils side, but in the end, he was good."

'Nephrite?' Usagi smiled, "This is a dream isn't it?"

"Why ask if you already know the answer?" The girl Naru picked up her books and took a step away from the fence. "I have to go Usagi. Come home soon."

Usagi looked away, knowing the girl was going to disappear, that's always how it happened. "Maybe Naru, just maybe."

The scene faded and took on the cloud heaven look, 'Eww...it even comes with it's own fog.' The thought as sarcastic as it sounded. "Is anyone there?" A movement caught her eye, as if she saw it coming. She caught the leg that came smashing down from out of nowhere. Her eyes followed the leg and recognized who it belonged to and quickly put it down. "Sorry about that."

"So you know me?" The woman laughed, "I should have known, but we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Chichi Son, it's a pleasure...Usagi Tsukino."

"Y-you know my name?" Startled as anyone would be considering she was talking to Goku's dead wife. "Ho-"

"How? Usagi, I'm dead, don't think I haven't been watching over my Goku and my son." Chichi sighed, "He's really a nice guy."

Usagi smiled, "Yes, I know." Chichi smiled back at her.

"Take care of him for me." Chichi smiled and turned, "Love him Usagi, love him with everything you have and he'll love you back. You two need each other." The woman who was once Goku's wife disappeared.

Usagi sighed as the scene faded once more and turned into the hell she usually dreamed. The sidewalk was gone, everything was cold and grey, she had gotten used to the screams and the pain she felt with each step she took. Everything was unfamiliar to her, the only thing recognizable through the destruction was a demolished temple and the steps leading to it. "Must I go through this again?"

*Dream End*

"Usagi, wake up!" Goku shook Usagi, he had heard her screams, and then Gohan's own wailing. '_She's having that nightmare again._' He shook her again gently this time, "Usagi wake up, come on. Wake up." As if on cue, her eyes opened, only instead of the usual daze that filled them, there were tears. She started to cry.

"Goku," He hugged her to him, unsure of what he could say to her. He felt her arms around him and hug him back.

"Usagi, you're making my shirt wet." He said, then regretted it when he felt her shake. "I didn't mean to make you cry more, I'm sorry." She didn't answer him, but she was still shaking, he set her away from him to get a good look at her. '_She's laughing at me!_' He paused a moment, then picked up the wailing Gohan. "And I thought I made you cry, and here you are laughing."

"I'm sorry. . .Goku." She said between giggles, "But what you said was so. . . inappropriate, but so you." She stopped laughing and smiled, "Thank you for being here for me. I don't know how I'd have gotten this far."

He gave her a goofy grin, "No problem Usagi." Turning his attention away from her, he tossed Gohan in the air a little ways. Gohan giggled gleefully and waved his arms. Goku caught him and sat down next to Usagi, "Let's go home." He looked directly into her eyes.

She smiled, "Yeah, let's go home." He beamed when she referred to his home as hers, it didn't matter how many times she had said it. It always seemed to have the same effect. "I'll carry Gohan, you do all the lifting and hauling." She giggled and took a laughing Gohan in her arms. "Hey there little guy, have a nice nap?" She paused listening to his baby speech, "You did huh? Well, so did I. You wouldn't believe who I talked to when I was asleep." She told the baby as she walked down the path to the house, not waiting for Goku. Who was right behind her, carrying the blanket and the basket.

*Above the Earth on another plane*

Chichi Son tapped her foot on the white cloud, "Kami!" The woman yelled, '_A dead woman would think after all his nagging for me to move on, he'd have my bags packed and waiting for me. But NO, he's making me do it all myself._' She paced, and waited, she couldn't move on without Kami being there. She had said her goodbyes to Usagi and Goku, even little Gohan, though she doubted he would remember it.

"Be patient young lady, I am coming!" An exasperated reply came from the Earth's guardian. He was green, as usual, and was dressed in white. He stood there, with his cane and his usual ancient feeling he carried around with him.

She stopped tapping her foot, "Took you long enough, I was starting to think you wanted me to stay." He rolled his eyes, "I'm ready."

He smiled at her, "Go then, I'll see you when I comes my turn, and be ready for a good argument." He ushered her to go. "It was a pleasure trying to get you to move on Chichi Son, we'll meet again."

She grinned, "I wouldn't doubt it Kami, I really wouldn't doubt it." Turning her back on him and taking a deep breath. '_This is it._' Holding her breath for a moment, then walked into the glowing fog. Disappearing, Kami smiled and shook his head. He was going to miss her quick wit. Then he himself disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What does everyone think?!? Was it okay? Yeah, long right? Yeah *sighs* I was aiming for long and yeah. Look where it got me, hey, I was on a roll. Hehehe...tell me what you all think okay? I'm dying to hear what everyone is thinking. Until the next chapter! Ja!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: We won't go there okie dokie? LOL, I know, I said I'd do the whole update all summer thing, well, I got busy and I know that's really not an excuse. But I was in Florida for two months babysitting and the like, then I came home at the end of July and I've been spending time with my two lil sisters, well, they're not so little anymore. *smiles* But I haven't seen them since Feb, so give me some slack, I've been a little busy, not to mention the fact that I've been going through Senioritis *sighs*. What does that tell you? I'M CRAZY!!! Hehehe... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...well, on to the fic!

Forgotten Past, A New Future

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 8

'_What is taking him so long? He probably forgot where he put it, no doubt._' Usagi rolled her eyes heaven ward and sighed. She had been waiting for Goku to find the clothes she had been wearing when she had appeared on his door step. There was a loud crash from upstairs, she sighed, "Gohan is asleep, and he's going to wake the little tyke up. Ah!" She threw up her arms. "I give up, what's taking him so long and where did he put those clothes? In the attic? We don't even have an attic!" Another loud crash.

She heard a small wailing come from upstairs, "Stupid." She muttered as she climbed the stairs and walked into Gohan's room. Sure enough, Gohan was screaming at the top of his lungs, and Goku nowhere to be found. "Come here little man, let's see if we can get your Daddy to stop all that racket and we can take a decent nap. Hmm?" Cuddling the baby to her, Gohan cooed and rested his head on her shoulder, getting it wet with his baby slobber.

She walked out of the room, and listened for the sound of Goku making a muck, "Goku! Where are you?" She sighed, and heard him drop something else. "You're making a lot of noise considering the fact that you couldn't have put those clothes that deep in whatever it is you. . ." She walked into her room. "Wow." She looked around at the boxes on the floor and a confused Goku sitting in the middle of them. Looking at a small case of Capsules. "Where did all this stuff come from?"

"The capsules, I have millions of them, and I can't seem to remember which one I put your clothes in, if I put them in one of them. All I can do really is check through every one of them, just in case I did put them in there." He looked up at her and then at the boxes around him. "I woke him up didn't I." He didn't need her to nod her head yes, he saw Gohan. "He's asleep, I'll put all this back in the capsules and I'll be quiet."

"Did you check in the closet downstairs?" She smirked and walked back into Gohan's room. Smiling as she didn't hear a thing coming from the room across the hall. "You're Daddy needs some serious help kid." Setting the sleeping baby into his crib, then covering him with his blanket. Sighing she stood there a moment and watched him, "You remind me of another sweet child Gohan, things I feel I should remember. People I feel I should remember. A small little girl. . .with sugar pink hair, and maroon eyes. Of my family, the one I've forgotten, maybe I'll never remember." A tear escaped from each eye and trickled down her face. Hastily wiping them away, "Downstairs, of course!"

Silently creeping down the hall, she spied Goku in the middle of his mess, carefully putting everything back in the capsules as quietly as he could. Then, when she was sure he wouldn't hear her, quietly and efficiently scooted on down the stairs. "Of course, he'd only put it in a place he knows he'd forget, and what better a place than some where he knows will be the last place he'd look?" She walked over to the closet she had suggested he looked in earlier and opened it.

Inside was the usual closet stuff; vacuum cleaner, duster, cleaning rags, winter clothes, and a variety of things on the shelves. Her eyes swept over everything, and came to a cardboard box, on the top shelf and in the corner. '_That's got to be it._' She climbed on the two bottom shelves and pulled the box down, it was very light, she could hear a few clinks and she shuffled it around. She didn't have to look in the box to know this is what she was looking for, but looked in anyway. She saw a tattered white shirt, and an equally tattered blue skirt. Her heart raced as she closed the box and walked into the living room. Sitting on the rug in front of the couch, her legs crossed, the box in front of her. Staring at it, she knew it held the answers she was looking for, her hands moved to open it. '_I'm not afraid of what's in this box._' She told herself, '_But why are my hands shaking like that?_' She thought as her hands shakily opened the box and pulled out what was in it. Moving the box aside, she put the clothing in front of her. The first thing she picked up was the shirt, there were two clanks of something hitting the floor.

Looking down, she saw a star shaped locket and a round broach. Her hands itched to pick up the two treasures that must belong to her, but something inside her was telling her not to. Using the shirt, she maneuvered the two treasures next to the skirt. '_I should remember._' Frowning down at the tore up clothing in front of her, but nothing came to her. Giving up, her gaze drifted to the two treasures, the locket and the broach thing. A feeling of importance hung around the objects, a little security and anger. She reached down to pick up the broach, her hand closing over it as she lifted it to her face.

Goku finished putting everything into the boxes and then putting the boxes into the capsules. He scratched his head, unable to remember where he put those clothes. '_Maybe I put them downstairs._' He put the capsules in a drawer and quietly went down the stairs. "Usa-" He stopped before he reached the last step, the blond was sitting in front of the couch, examining her belongings. The belongings he couldn't find, with a shocked look on her face. Her hands had stopped moving and her eyes glazed over. Like she was in a trance, and couldn't find her way out. "Usa?"

He sat down next to her, "Usagi?" The blond girl dropped the broach and scooted away from it. "Are you okay?" He touched her shoulder lightly, she screamed.

*Flashback*

_"I'll have you Usagi, I'll have you now." The voice snarled. She felt a hand grab the back of her neck, and another drift over her body. The man breathed on her cheek, but she couldn't see him. Her eyes were covered with something, her hands were bound to something, or together. She couldn't tell, but they hurt._

"Let me go." Her voice was shaky, the tried to move away from the drifting hand. "Don't touch me."

"Don't talk to me like that, I don't take orders from you." The man withdrew from her, and walked back and forth across carpet. His voice harsh with anger, and annoyance, he tore at her clothes. 

"Don't touch me! Let me go!" Usagi screamed, struggling. Her hands freeing, she lashed out scratching her attackers face.

"Bitch!" Her attacker swore, hitting her face with his fist. "Don't do that again, I'll get angry with you."

Her stomach turned at the sound of his voice. She recognized it now, disbelief gave her the power to fight harder, her strength times three. She tore the mask from her eyes away, ice blue eyes stared back at her, what she saw there frightened her and disgusted her.

"You're sick." she spat, "Let me go."

"You've made me angry with you Usagi, now that you know my face. I'll have to teach you a lesson. Think of this as a lesson of obedience, for future reference." The joy in his voice gave her chills. Waves of pain washed over her, as his fist connected with her face and stomach over and over again. He stopped, "I have to slow down, or I'll kill you, and we can't let that happen now can we." Then started kicking her legs and her arms as she tried to protect her head.

He stopped again, then smiled down at her, not taking in her appearance. Usagi moaned and coughed, the last thing she saw was his face closing in on hers. The pounding of her heart filling her ears before everything went black.

*End Flashback*

"We can't give up. I know she's out there somewhere, and alive." Rei slammed her fist on the coffee table. "What could she be? Chibiusa has disappeared completely, which means..."

"We'll find her Rei, or she'll find us." Makoto leaned back on her hands.

"We know she isn't in Tokyo, and I'm sure she's some where in this area." The Ami laid a map on the table and indicated their current position. "This is where we are, and I've split the land into four sectors." She took a deep breath, "I've ruled out Tokyo, and these sectors are huge. It will take a while to search these sectors, and if we each take one. Our chances of finding her will be a little bit better, but not by much."

"We should stay in our Senshi forms, if she has lost her memory, she might recognize us." The golden haired senshi, Minako, commented.

"Minako has a point." Makoto agreed, stood and transformed, "So, are you two up to it? Rei? Ami?"

The blue haired girl and the raven haired girl looked at the green clad Sailor Senshi and transformed. "You bet!" The two girls read to begin their search.

"Here, take these." Mercury handed them each a map, "I'm sure you know what to do with these. Search carefully and don't leave a stone unturned nor any house unexplored."

"We'll find her Mercury, if not this time, then next time." Minako stepped forward and nodded at each of them. "Let's go. Venus Power!" (AN: I'm skipping the whole power thing...you all know where that leads to...sailor teleport and all that then they disappear.)

Her eyes closed, she could hear the sounds of the forest. '_Mother nature is great!_' Jupiter thought as she opened her eyes and inhaled fresh air. Looking around she was awed by the majesty around her. "What am I doing standing around for? I'M COMING USA!" Jupiter yelled and ran into the trees.

Sailor Mars looked around in annoyance, '_stupid Usa, getting herself captured or lost or who knows what. Where could she be?_' Mars thoughts going soft, '_We'll find you Usa, I promise._' The Mars Senshi silently swore, heading into the forest. Ignoring the sounds of the nature around her and focused on her task.

"Stupid trees." Venus muttered to herself as she picked her way thought the small shrubs and young trees. Swatting at the annoying mosquitoes and other bugs. She gave a frustrated growl and stopped, "Why did _I_ have to get the SWAMP!?" Then screamed. '_I'm the senshi of love and beauty, not the senshi of swamps and bugs._' She slapped her arm squishing the tiny mosquito. '_Beauty. . .HA! I'm going to be covered in red itchy dots! Usa, when I find you, I'm going to be so happy. then I"m going to kill you, or throw you in this swamp and leave you here._' Her foot sunk into the gound, "Yuck." Something rubbed against her leg, "Ahhh..." she screamed yanking her leg out of the swamp muck and did her best to hop onto the nearest tree. "Ew...ew..ew..ew..ew..ew..ew.."

Her arm hurt, and was getting tired of holding onto the side of the cliff. "Go away stupid dinosaur." Mercury looked down at the vicious looking T-rex, that was camped out beneath her. '_Be strong Mercury, pull yourself up!_' she did just that. The top of the cliff was flat, but grassy. Much like the rest of the landscape around her. Flat and a few tall chunks of land sticking out like the one she was on. A few trees here and there, and massive.

She had no doubt that she could out run and out smart the stupid best. Whipping out the mini computer, and turning on her visor, she pinpointed the other's locations. "At least they made it to where they're suppose to be."

*Goku's House*

Usagi, shocked with forgotten emotion, was sitting with her legs drawn to her chest and her chin resting on her knees.

Gokue watched her with worry, whatever she had remembered, it must have been horrible. "Did you remember anything?" Knowing she had, he gently touched her shoulder, and was relieved when she didn't wince or pull away from him. Instead, she cried like her heart was breaking. "It's okay Usa, whatever you remembered, it's in the past. It's over." Speaking as soothingly as he could, pulling her onto his lap (AN: Don't get any ideas...this is Goku we're talking about...sheesh...:p) and holding her.

He didn't say anything after that, which was a comfort. He always seemed to know when to say the right things and when to not say anything at all. What Mamoru had done to her was un-excusable and sick. '_Mamoru? I remember. My name is Usagi Tsukino. How did Chichi know?_' She had stopped crying, but still held onto Goku like her life depended on it. "I remember who I am now." She whispered, "I can go back, whenever."

"You can stay as long as you want. You seem. . ._right_ here, you belong." He stood and set her on the couch.

"I have people who are worried about me, I'll have to go back soon."

"Let me call Bulma, she'll know what to do. She always does." He went into the kitchen.

'_Is it possible? Have I fallen in love with him?_' she smiled glancing towards the stairs. '_Don't want to go back._' Getting off the couch and walking up the stairs to Gohan's room.

*Sailor Senshi*

The bond flashed through her, "I can sense her." Mars whispered, "Do you guys feel that!" She yelled into her communicator.

"I found her approximate location!" Mercury excitedly spoke into her communicator. "She's closest to you Jupiter."

"Fourth quadrant, section three?" Jupiter asked.

"Around that area." Mercury confirmed. "Where's Venus."

"Right here." Jupiter and mars heard from Mercury's communicator.

"Why aren't you in your sector?"

"Don't go there Mercury, don't even go there."

"I found her." The line went silent at Jupiter's quiet announcement. "You guys get back to the temple." Before they could respond she turned it off.

"All we can do i wait, we're all to far from Makoto's position to catch up with her." Mercury sighed as the connection closed.

"Let's go." Venus held out her hand and concentrated. Mercury looked down at the communicator and put her hand on Venus'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All I can say is thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry for not updating all summer...I feel like a schmuck. This seems like a long chapter, but I don't know if it was or not. I hope you all liked this chapter and I look forward to the reviews! Laters...


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Hey you all, I have another chapter and boy wasn't that fast. I really need to start updating on a regular basis, that way there won't be a whole blank period of nothing. Bah! Well, on to the fic!

Forgotten Past, A New Future

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 9

Jupiter looked at the small house through the trees. Hoping she was right and Usagi was in there. Movement caught her attention and she shrank deeper into the cool shadows of the wood.

A young man, roughly around her age, tall, muscled, and slightly tense over something. She observed from her hiding place, "What am I afraid of?" She grumbled to herself and stood tall. De-transforming to her civilian form, and stepping out of the shadows of the trees. Twigs snapped under her feet as she walked towards the house with determination.

"Hello." The boy started, walking toward her, finding that her observation wasn't that far off. The boy wasn't really a boy, he was older than her, and he carried an essence of knowing around him. "I'm Goku, what are you doing way out here?" He held out his hand.

"I'm Makoto." she answered automatically taking his hand. '_Stupid, why did I tell him my name?_' Looking at the stranger, telling herself he seemed so trusting, and at the same time dangerous. "I'm looking for someone."

"Way out here?" He looked at the house, "You must have been out here for a while, you look tired. You should come with me, you can rest a while." He started toward the house.

"You live around here?" Secretly hoping that he knew something about the person living in the house.

He turned to her, "Yeah, I live in that house." He motion to the house with his head, "You want something to drink? You really look like you could use some water."

Makoto thought for a moment, "I could go for some water. Thanks" She smiled, following him.

*Kitchen*

"You're going to help me cook huh Gohan?" Usagi held the one year old in front of her.

"Ma. . .ma. . ." Gohan clapped his hand on her cheeks.

She held the child closer to her, until they were almost nose to nose. "Kid, I give up on you." She sighed, kissing his cheek and setting him on her hip. "What shall we cook for dinner hmm?"

"Da...da..." He tugged on a lock of her hair.

"Yep, something for your daddy." She agreed, opening the fridge and pulling out a few vegetables. "I know what we'll make sweetie, we'll make a stew." Exclaiming and craftily tucking the strands of hair behind her ear. Setting the vegetables on the table then tossing Gohan in the air, giggling and making her laugh. "How am I going to let you go?"

"Ma. . .Ma." The little boy smiled, sounding more and more sure of himself as he called her mama. Usagi gathered him close, and shut her eyes for a moment. Loving the attention, Gohan hugged her around the neck with his tiny arms and put his head on her shoulder.

"Silly baby. I'm not your mama." She sniffed as she said it, "I really wish I was though." Gohan lifted his head and planted a wet kiss on her cheek, making her smile.

"Da! Da! Da!" He pointed to the window, making Usagi's heart leap at the sight of him in his red gi (An: That's what they call the red uniform thing right? A gi? If I'm wrong, someone please tell me, it's driving me nuts that I'm not sure.)

"What a clever boy you are Gohan, that's your daddy all right." She set him on his feet, keeping hold of one of his hands. Slightly bent over so he wouldn't have to stretch to hold onto her hand. "Let's go show you daddy what you can do."

Goku didn't ask the girl who she was looking for. He had a feeling he knew exactly who she was looking for. The girl looked like the person from Usagi's dreams. Right down to the rose earrings, and the brown pony-tail. He didn't wait for the girl Makoto to catch up with him, but kept walking to the house.

The screen door opened and Gohan appeared, '_By himself? Where's Usagi?_' Frowning, he picked up his speed, and soon slowed as Usagi appeared behind his son. Holding on to Gohan's hand and looking down at the little boy as if nothing else in the world mattered. Her free hand closing the screen door, she smiled as she saw him. The sparkle in her blue eyes telling him she was up to something. He stopped a few feet away from the two, taking in the sight of them together. '_She's a natural, looking so perfect with him._'

"Da! Da!" Gohan waved an arm and Usagi walked a little with him, then let go of his hand. Goku stared at his son in amazement as Gohan took a few wobbly steps toward him. Calling his name. "Da...da...da..."

"Goku...Goku..." Usagi called his name, worried that maybe Gohan had sent him into shock. "Hey Goku." She walked over to him, waving a hand in front of his face.

"When did he start walking?" He asked her, kneeling down, holding out his arms for the little boy. "And calling me Da?" Sounding overjoyed, and surprised.

"I took a chance, this is the first time he's walked by himself." She smiled down at him holding Gohan. Putting a hand on his shoulder, without realizing it, he wrapped an arm around her waste and stood, Gohan standing in front of them.

"This is so great!" Goku laughed and swung her around, "He's walking!" Then hugged her, swooping down and picking up Gohan. Tossing the little boy in the air, and laughing along with his son's giggles of glee. His excitement was catchy, soon enough Usagi was laughing along with him. They were so caught up in the moment, Goku forgot Makoto was right behind him. He set Gohan back on his feet and watched with amazement as the little boy walked around with gusto.

Usagi stood close next to him, "It's wonderful isn't it." Leaning her head on his shoulder as he unconsciously wrapped an arm around her waste. "He's such a miracle." Looking up at him and seeing pain in his eyes, "I'm sure she's watching."

"Yeah." He looked down at her and gave her his best smile, then turned back to his son.

"Ma. . .Ma." Gohan pointed up at Usagi, holding his arms out wanting to be picked up. "Ma. . .Ma. . .Ma..." The little boy moved his legs up and down wanting her to pick him up. She smiled down at him, "Silly little Gohan, I'm not your mama." She whispered, picking up, and spinning him around in a circle.

"Da. . .Da. . .Da. . ." 

Hearing Gohan call him 'Da', which was close enough to daddy for him, and Usa his 'ma' made him feel something he thought he had lost when Chichi had died. He was content to stand there with both his arms around Usagi, and her holding Gohan. He just couldn't shake the feeling that it was right.

"Usagi?" A voice came from behind them.

'_Makoto._' Goku thought, feeling Usagi shiver at the voice, then turn to him. "Let's go inside." He looked down at her, meeting her eyes and seeing fear in them. He leaned his head down and whispered in her ear, "I won't let her take you if you don't want to go." He felt her nod, then let her go. Turning to Makoto, "Come inside." He smiled, and waited for her to follow him as he reached the door. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." Makoto stated, following him. "I have questions for you." Pausing before passing through the door to speak to him, then stepped inside.

*Hikawa Shrine* (AN: That's the correct shrine right?)

"What's taking so long?" Rei paced in her room, as the other two sat patiently and waited. "It's getting dark, Mako has been there by herself for a long time." Rei stopped pacing and looked towards the door. "You think we should go to her?"

Ami shook her head, as did Minako. "We can't, our powers aren't up to par yet. We wouldn't make it too far. Waiting is the only option."

"I'm tired of waiting for her Minako."

"So close, yet so far." Ami murmured, pushing her glasses up. "A storm is coming." They could all feel the slight draft from the open door getting a little quicker.

"We'll wait longer." Minako concluded, "If anyone can take care of Usagi and herself, it's Makoto."

*Son House*

Makoto had missed their moment, she was too far away to see everything. However, she saw Goku put his arm around a blond woman, and the blond woman lean on him. They looked happy, as if nothing existed for them except for the little boy. "That was your son?" Makoto asked the woman. She had yet to see the blond woman's face, there was something familiar about her.

"My son?" The woman didn't stop or turn from her task. Which was expertly dicing carrots and putting them in a pot. The woman with the braided blond hair moved over to the rice and checked on it. "I like to think so. It's almost ready, I'll get the other two."

"My name is Makoto. . .by the way." The woman walked out of the kitchen before she could finish. '_What a strange family._'

Goku entered, followed by the small blond woman and a barely walking little boy. "This is Gohan." Goku lifted the little boy and presented him to Makoto.

Gohan looked at the stranger with interest, rather her earrings anyway. "Dat." The little boy pointed at the pink rose earrings. "Dat dat dat."

"No no no Gohan, you can't have those. They belong to Makoto." Goku sat down across from Makoto. Putting Gohan on the floor, "Would you like me to help Usa?" He asked as the blond tried to reach a bowl on the top shelf of a cupboard.

"That's okay Goku, I can get it just fine." Standing on her tiptoes and stretching, her finger tips barely touched the edge of the bowl.

"Come on Usa, you know you want my help." He teased, grinning as he stood next to her and easily took the bowl down and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She grumbled and moved away from him to the rice. Stepping over Gohan, who was occupying himself with a set of blocks, with the ease and agility of someone who had done it time and time again.

"She hates asking for help." He whispered to Makoto, then sat back down.

"I heard that." He grinned at Makoto with a knowing smile, "And don't think I don't know you're smiling."

"How old is Gohan?"

"A year and three months." Usa supplied, "He's a smart little tyke. I wonder where he gets it?"

"From his mother." Goku answered her and smiled, nothing could bother him at the moment. He was still happy over Gohan walking and sort of talking, as far as he was concerned, nothing could rain on his parade. And if it did, he wouldn't care, he'd still be smiling.

"It's done, I hope you like it." Usa put everything on the table, somehow managing to avoid meeting Makoto face to face. When everyone was sitting and eating, some of the tension in the room simmered down a little. "Why are you here Makoto?"

"I'm looking for someone." Makoto raised her gaze, seeing Goku's 'Usa' for the first time. Freezing, her food half way to her open mouth, as she stared at the very person she had been looking for.

Usagi raised an eyebrow at Makoto, and tried to get Gohan to eat something solid. It was time he started eating solid foods, or at least something other than liquids. "Was it something I said?" Doing the old airplane trick with Gohan's spoon.

"Usagi?" The tall senshi peered, leaning onto the table with both hands and trying to get a good look at her found friend. "It's really you."

"I'm surprised you didn't know it was me the moment you were walking up the hill." The girl commented, looking at Goku. Who had paused for a moment, then looked up when he had finished eating.

"That was good Usa." A grin on his face, "Can I try feeding Gohan?" Looking curiously at the small spoon in Usagi's hand.

Smiling at Goku, Usagi motioned for him to sit in her chair, then handed him the spoon. "Hold the spoon like this, and wait for him to finish eating what's already in his mouth. Yeah, like that, and when he opens his mouth for more, yeah...like that." Watching Goku feed Gohan made her smile, and eyes soften at him trying.

"It's not so hard, right Gohan?" Goku asked the small boy, who looked up.

"Dat dat dat." Gohan pointed his small finger at the spoon, flinging a little rice at Goku and hitting him in the face. Gohan stuck his finger in his mouth, drooling onto the bib.

Usagi saw the look on Goku's face and laughed, but quickly covered it with a cough. "I almost forgot to tell you to watch out for flying food." Not being able to hold it in any longer, laughter flowed out of her.

"Ma...ma...ma." The baby clapped his hands and laughed, more food landing on Goku and the floor. Usagi stopped laughing when she heard Gohan and smiled tenderly at the little boy.

"Ha ha ha. . ." Commented the victim of Gohan's flying food, wiping off the fragments of food and trying to get the little boy to eat a little more. Not stopping when Usagi laid a hand on his shoulder.

Makoto stood, feeling like an intruder on the three. '_She likes it here, there goes the theory that she was captured._' Not wanting to disturb the three, she sat back down and tried to finish her meal. '_Usa cooked this?_' Wondering when Usagi had picked up the cooking skills and when she had grown up. Gone was the clumsy blond who cried at the smallest thing and whined endlessly over having to do something she didn't want to do. Instead, there was a young woman with a totally new attitude and wounded look in her eyes. One that cooked a full meal and not once whining about it, and not too long ago couldn't boil water without something drastic happening. One who was now in love with the innocent yet dangerous looking Goku and the little boy. '_What about Mamoru?_'

"I'm sorry Makoto, I forgot you were there. I feel so rude." Usagi took her hand from Goku's shoulder and began to clean up. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, it was really good Usagi." Remembering her manners, "Really it was good. Can I help? You know me, I want to help." 

"Sure Mako, I'd like the help. You pile the dirty dishes and I'll put the leftovers in the fridge." Making herself busy, pausing the look at Goku and Gohan, putting the leftovers in bowls. "How long have you been looking? How are the others doing?"

"We've been looking since you disappeared Usa. When you disappeared, we didn't know what to do at first. Mamoru and Chibiusa helped us look for you, but Chibiusa disappeared a few weeks ago and Mamoru is still looking." Answering her friend's question while washing the dishes. "It's like you don't exist, your parents don't remember you and it's been hell. I didn't know where to look, Ami couldn't even pick you up. What happened? How did you get here?"

Usagi was next to her, drying the dishes and putting them in the strainer. "I don't know how I got here, I remember you guys collapsing, then. . ." She shivered, "I don't want to talk about what happened after that." Whispering, looking at her reflection on the plate she held, dried it, then put it in the strainer. "I woke in the forest, saw the light to Goku's house and collapsed on his door step. He took me in and took care of me, he's been kind enough to let me stay here."

"I'm glad you're safe Usa, we've been so worried about you. At least you're safe. I bet you can't wait to get back, we'll leave tonight if you want." Getting excited as she washed the dishes, almost missing Usagi stop drying for an instant.

"I'm not going back Mako." Whispering, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

"He did something to you didn't he." Not receiving an answer, "I'll kill him. That bastard, and we didn't even think it." Makoto slammed her fist on the counter top, the noise startling Gohan making him cry.

Goku had heard everything, he felt guilty eavesdropping on them, but it wasn't his fault he had good hearing. '_He? Is she talking about me?_' Was what he heard before Makoto slammed her fist and Gohan started to cry. Trying his best to shush his son, he picked up the little boy. "Let me clean him up a little Goku." Before he could protest, Usagi had the little boy in her arms and was wiping the food away from his face and taking the bib off. "There now, all better Gohan?"

"Can I hold him?" Makoto asked, now standing near them.

"Yeah." Goku took Gohan from Usagi's arms and handed him carefully to Makoto. "He doesn't take to strangers, but I don't think he'll have a problem with you."

He was right. Gohan loved Makoto, the little boy didn't make a sound as soon as Makoto was holding him. "Mako, it's getting dark, why don't you stay the night? You can call the girls and tell them you'll be staying here tonight."

"There's a storm coming, you should stay." Goku agreed adding. "Besides, you might get lost out there."

"Okay, I guess I don't have much of a choice, two against one." The tall brunette laughed, handing Gohan to Goku. "Let's hurry and finish this, then we can talk." Picking up a dish and scrubbing like crazy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

HAHAHA! Two chapters all in one go...muahahahaha...at least I'm going somewhere with this fic. :p Sorry again for taking so long to update, and guess what, I have new fics! Finally, but I have yet to type them out, it seems like I have more on paper than anywhere else. I have a little pile of them that I started in school. Anyway, I look forward to your reviews and I'd like to say thanks for the encouragement to keep going! Ja! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Could this be the fastest I've ever updated in my entire writing career? Yeah? No? Probably no *nods head*. I've had a sudden inspiration of something...I mean it, it could be my new crush, or it just could...nvm, it has to be the new crush *grins*. And the fact that I actually told someone, but that kind of ruins it, anyway...I'll tell everyone who doesn't want to know at the end of this chapter, which is going to be interesting, maybe not that exciting, but interesting I hope. ON TO THE FIC...dun dun dun...

Forgotten Past, A New Future

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 10

"I want to stay here Mako." Usagi and Makoto were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, looking every where but at each other.

"You can't Usa, you're out future, you _are_ the future." The brown haired senshi stated. "We need you, but I understand why you want to stay." She leaned forward, "But does he feel the same way?"

Tears glistened in the blond's eyes, "Am I that obvious?"

Makoto shook her head, "To the untrained eyes, maybe. I know you Usa, I just wish it were easy. . ." looking up at Goku, who had a determined look on his face, both hands on Usagi's shoulders for support. "We make our own future." Patting her friend's hand. "How fair would it be to you if we have the option of choosing and you don't? I'd say that sucks."

Goku felt her relax at Makoto's words, although he didn't understand what they were talking about. "I'm going to put Gohan to bed." He announced, picking up the sleeping boy, and disappeared up the stairs.

"He's been good to you?"

"He's very kind Mako, and very innocent," smiling as she looked at Mako. "You like him?"

"He's way more attractive than Mamoru." she smirked, "Kind of looks like my old boyfriend." sighing as a dazzling smile appeared on her face.

"Speaking of the devil, he doesn't know where I am does he?" Caution laced with fear in her voice.

Picking up on her friend's distress, "If I have anything to do about it, no." Smashing her fist into her open palm. "What about the other?"

"I could bring them here." Usagi shrugged, picking up the box of bad memories and pulled out the broach. "This feels so strange, using the crystal, having it even. Like a bad memory or another life." The locket opened on it's own accord, the jewel inside glowing with life (AN: Someone please help me, I don't know how to spell the silver crystals name in Japanese...someone give me a little help, please?).

"You have the power to do that with the crystal?"

Usagi shrugged, "I'm not sure what I can do with this, but we'll soon find out ne?" a mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes.

"I don't know about this Usa, whenever you use the crystal, you always lost so much energy." A worried tone in her voice.

Ignoring Makoto, she concentrated solely on the power of the crystal, '_Picture them vanishing, then appearing. That should work out. . .I hope._' The image of her friends in the shrine flashed in her mind.

'_What was that?_' A strong power came from the living room, followed by a loud crash. The power remained, but who did it belong to and what was it doing in his house? Fearing for the girl's safety, he raced out of Gohan's room and down the stairs. What he found in front of the him was a little shocking, and unexpected. A pile of girls was a pile of girl in the middle of his living room floor. The power source fell so quickly he almost didn't catch it. "Usa?" He questioned moments before she collapsed on the couch and out of breath. Before he could get near her, the girls on the floor were crowded around an exhausted looking Usa.

"Are you okay?" The girl with the long blond hair in a red bow questioned. The blue haired one checked Usa's pulse, then told her to take deep slow breaths. Meanwhile, the raven haired one held her hand, "You shouldn't have brought us here with the crystal stupid."

A loud crash came from outside, just as he had predicted, a storm had come. '_I recognize these girls, Usa's dreams. The faceless girls, the smart one, mean one, and happy one._' Worried, he moved in shoving them aside to check out the collapsed girl's condition himself. '_Nothing broken, is she sick?_' putting a hand on her forehead, '_No fever, but she's lost so much energy._'

He was so absorbed in Usagi's well-being, he didn't notice Makoto giggling as the raven-haired girl was being held back by the blue-haired girl and the blond one. "Why you JERK!"

"Huh?" Goku turned to the furious girl. "What's wrong with her?" Makoto shrugged and smiled.

'_Goku is so clueless._' Makoto thought as she imagined steam coming out of Rei's ears.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Rei bellowed.

'_Did the house just shake?_' Usagi groaned, "Did anyone else feel the house shake?" A pounding headache was forming between her eyes. Nobody noticed, she opened her eyes to see Rei being held back by Ami and Minako, while Goku stood in front of her. As if shielding her, Makoto on the other hand was sitting on the couch arm grinning.

"AND FURTHER MORE..."

Gohan started crying, Usagi's senses went on red alert. Getting up, she bolted up the stairs, fighting dizziness and the quick over-take of nausea. Sure enough as her sense had told her, Gohan was standing, holding onto the crib railing shrieking up a storm.

"Hey there little man." She cooed, eye level in front of him. "They woke you up huh? You want out?" Her voice soothing as she lifted the quieting boy into her arms. "let's get you back to sleep, you're a growing boy, and growing boys need their sleep." She paced, softly patting Gohan's back, then rubbing.

Five minutes later, the small boy had his head on her shoulders, sound asleep. "Such a sweet baby." Inhaling, the sweet scent of powder and baby. '_They always smell this sweet?_'

As carefully as possible, she set him back in the crib, and tiptoed out of the room. "What's going on down here?" She asked as she walked into the living room. Seeing a partially restrained Rei and a confused looking Goku, Makoto laughing while Minako and Ami held onto Rei's arms. The commotion stopped and everyone turned to her.

Suddenly she was surrounded by Rei, Ami, and Minako. "Are you okay? Where have you been all this time? Where did you go?"

Rolling her eyes, Makoto busted in, "All right already, you're going to wake up the baby with all this noise." Taking hold of Usa's arms and pulling her over to the couch to sit.

Ami, Rei, and Minako looked at each other "Baby?" They whispered.

"Okay Odango, what's going on?" Rei straightened, and sat down on the bottom step of the stairs. "This is all really confusing and, then there is that guy over there." She waved her hand, "Skull as this as...well, I'm sure you know." Hand under her chin.

"Baby?" Minako almost screamed, but quickly covered her mouth when everyone shushed her. "Sorry, but a baby, since when do you have a baby Usa?"

"She doesn't Mina, it's Goku's." Makoto volunteered.

"Goku?" The blond girl asked.

"That would be me." Goku raised his hand a bit, sitting down next to Usagi. Three sets of eyes locked on him. "Gohan is my son, and he's sleeping so keep it down a bit."

Ami had her trusty mini-computer out and was typing. "Usagi, you do realize that Goku is emitting rather large amounts of energy. Not negative energy mind you, but definitely powerful energy. What are you?" She directed at him, looking at him over her glasses and snapping her computer shut. "Everything about you is human, with the exception of your power, which I might add is highly irregular in humans."

"I don't know what you're talking about." A loud banging on the door caused the conversation to come to a halt. The storm clashing outside, was definitely an effect, as the door flew open and a figure was silhouetted against the lightning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Extremely brief chapter if you ask me, and yeah sorry about the no action thing, I'm kind of...yeah trying to get better ideas and nothing is coming to me, I had this bit written down and at the moment I'm a little unsure of where I want to go with this. So yeah, just bear with me and thanks for the reviews! They're really inspiring! Ja!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: I imagine you all have been waiting for me to update this fic and might I say I don't blame a single one of you if you want to strangle me. When it comes to this fic, I've seriously been blocked, nothing comes to me after this...I can think of a hundred different ways I can write AFTER this chapter. But I'm giving it a shot with this chapter...hope you all like and review!

Forgotten Past, A New Future

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 11

Everyone had froze, the figure stumbled into the warmth of the small house, slamming the door shut and locking it. Then stepped into the light, "Hey Goku!"

Everyone visibly relaxed, with the exception of Goku, who had known from the beginning who it was. He after all was the one who asked the little bald man to come over. "Hey Krillan, long time no see."

"Well, you know, I've been training with Master Roshi, and a little work here and there." Krillan stopped in his tracks when he saw the rest of the gang. "Woah, something you're not telling me bud?" He was instantly next to Goku, nudging him, a sly smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Rei gunned, "And really Usa, tell us what's going on. My mind is spinning, I need a drink or something." Rei groaned and smacked her head in her hands, fingers tightening holding onto her hair. "Ahhh..."

"Take a breather Rei, I'm sure Usagi will tell us when she's ready, besides, I want to hear about the baby." Minako giggled and winked, a blush rising to Usagi's cheeks.

"Guys, er...ladies, this is my best friend Krillan." Goku introduced his friend, "Krillan, this is Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, oh...and Usagi." Krillan smiled and nodded to each of them. His eyes resting on them for a few minutes each.

"Nice to meet you all." The short bald man shifted from one leg to the other.

Ami typed again on her computer, "You're human aren't you?" Her blue eyebrow arching into her bangs, "According to my readings, you energy is also quite irregular to be human. Unless of course you've figured a way to manipulate your chi, which would be very interesting indeed."

Krillans eyes swirled at the babble, "She a friend of Bulma's Goku?"

Goku laughed, "No man, a friend of Usa's." He shrugged, looking at the blond girl, or at least he thought he was. She was gone! "Where's Usa?" Looking around rapidly.

"She was here a second ago..." Minako looked next to her, "Rei's gone too!"

"You're right!" Makoto's voice rose, "Where are they?" Getting up and stalking into the kitchen, while the others looked around.

"I didn't see her go upstairs, so she has to be here somewhere." Ami once again, typed something into her computer. Her neck started to get a cramp, she shut it off and it disappeared from her hands in a whirl of Mercury's magic. "Enough of that."

Makoto returned from the kitchen, "They're not in there, and I don't hear them arguing." The room went silent, the panic rapidly rising in each of them. Save for Krillan, who had absolutely no idea what every one was worrying over. It was raining outside and the house was only so big, they couldn't have gone too far. Besides, he was getting uncomfortable, his clothes were wet and sticking to him.

A sharp knock on the door made everyone jump, "Did you bring someone with you Krillan?" Goku inquired, trying to sense where Usa and Rei were.

Shaking his head, Krillan looked up at his friend. "I walked here Goku, it took me six hours." His eyes flat, wanting to be dry. The puddles around the room only signified how wet he was, his clothes were completely soaked, and nothing sounded better to him than a hot shower. "Hey man, do you have a towel?" Looking up at his tall friend.

Goku looked down at his dripping friend, "I could." Smack! The room went dark and giggles quickly followed the darkness. "Usa?" He questioned, tearing the towel from his head and handing it to Krillan.

Usa's head popped into the room from the stairs, a giggle escaping her. "If you want to change into something drier Krillan, there is a bathroom up here in Goku's room, or one to your left." Then with a flash of teeth, disappeared back upstairs.

The girls looked at each other, then in a scramble bolted upstairs like a herd of sheep (AN: If I refer to sheep a lot...it's because I have a thing for sheep and bahing and all that...nothing SICK...I just find it funny or something ;). "I wonder what that was all about?"

"Goku, let me tell you something about women..." Krillan started, as he walked into the bathroom for a quick change of clothes.

Gohan's Room

'_Never in his life has this kid ever had this many girls cooing over him._' Usa thought to herself with a smirk. An odd sense of pride in her stance and smile, "He's cute isn't he." Stating to the girls.

"Absolutely darling Usagi." Ami smiled as the little boy in her arms patted her cheeks nicely with his hands. "His names is Gohan isn't it?"

Rei was sitting in the rocking chair, watching the scene, not bothering to join in the conversation or hold the tiny boy. She was content to watch her friends, her family, and although she'd never admit it. She was happy they had found Usagi, their princess, the future. A change had occurred, and it was one that was hidden well. '_I'll ask her later._' The raven-haired girl thought to herself, and easily stole the little boy from Ami's arms. Holding him in the air, making him laugh. Not noticing the way Ami had folded her arms in a huff, and grumbled a bit.

Usagi laughed silently to herself, leaning against the door frame, to see her friends like this was something else. Minako was busy making silly faces at Gohan, making the little boy laugh while Makoto shoved her away and tickled the little boy. Rei held Gohan on her lap, rocking gently, and Ami rolled her eyes. Patiently waiting her turn to hold the very awake baby.

She felt a presence behind her, "Hi Goku." Smiling as the boy-man leaned on the other side of the door frame, watching the scene in front of him intently. "Where is Krillan?"

He smiled at the girls, who had yet to notice him, "He fell asleep on the couch." Recalling the 'talk' Krillan had given him about woman, none of which he had actually listened to. He wasn't the same innocent boy he had been as a child, he had changed, death did that to him. His links to Chichi were gone, he loved her, yes, and all he had left of her was Gohan. A small treasure, yet the greatest in his life, now Usa occupied much of his heart. With her remembering her past, the gaping hole in his life was bothering him. If she left, what would happen to Gohan and himself? He needed her.

"Silly isn't it?" Usa was smiling at her friends, who were still fussing over Gohan, "I wonder how long it'll be before he drives them nuts?" She chuckled, not expecting an answer.

"Or how long before they spoil him." Goku added, surprising himself. "It's pretty late Usa, we should all get to sleep." He started downstairs.

"Goku..." He stopped, not turning around. "Thank you." He nodded, and disappeared down the stairs. Putting on her strong face, she marched into the room. "Okay you guys, time for sleep..." Her voice drifting off. The girls had fallen sleep, Gohan in Ami's arms once again, asleep. Shaking her head, she lifted the baby from the water senshi's arms and put him in his bed, then one by one. Helped her half-awake friends into her room and onto the fold out couch in her room.

"Usa," Makoto smiled down at her friend. "I'm glad we found you." Then slipped into dreamland.

Usagi smiled a little, sighed, and threw the blanket on the sleeping girls. Walking into the bathroom, she changed her clothes, and went to bed. There were no nightmares plaguing her sleep that night.

Okay, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'd like to thank all you who have been waiting for this. Yeah I know, it's not like you had this big choice on waiting for it...I've had problems with this fic. It was easy starting, the rolling was okay, then I hit a DITCH...everything after that was pretty blah. So, I tried this chapter, and I hope you all like it! Thanks for the ideas! And if anyone knows how to spell Krillan's name...please tell me...bye! Oh...before I forget, if I have anything mispelled, it's because I usually don't go back and correct the little errors...I just want to get the chapter out! Thanks again, for being patient...bye!


End file.
